


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purely fluffy Christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Tanya banner made her way down the stairs at five o'clock on Christmas morning. Two hours before her mommy had told her that she was allowed to be awake.   
  
 _you are not allowed to wake me and daddy up before seven o'clock or else_ her mommy's threat rings in her head and she remembers what her daddy told her too  _if you do wake us up then Santa won't come and we won't be able to go to uncle Tony's and see uncle Clint and Peter either_   she didn't want to risk that. Peter was her favourite cousin and his dad's were always blowing things up which, in her seven year old mind, is the coolest thing ever.  
  
Her bare foot slaps on the floor as she steps just a bit too heavily off of the bottom step, too lost in her thoughts to have watched where she was going. She stills for a moment but there is no sound from upstairs to indicate that her parents have woken up. She creeps closer to the closed living room door.  
  
As she creeps closer she can hear voices, dimmed slightly by the thick door but she still recognises one as her mommy's voice, the other is a mans voice, it sounds a bit like daddy's but deeper. She strains her ears to hear what they're saying.  
  
"Maybe she actually did as she's told for once and stayed in bed" the mans voice said, "That's unlikely, when has Tanya ever actually listened to us?" That was definitely her mommy's voice, why was mommy talking to a strange man in the living room?  
  
Tanya pushed open the door and saw.... "Santa! Why are you kissing my mommy?"  
  
  



End file.
